


I want to see you dance again

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom!Flint, M/M, Reunion Sex, too many emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: When we were strangersI watched you from afarWhen we were loversI loved you with all my heart.Harvest Moon - Neil YoungJames can't wait any longer. He needs Thomas now.





	

They don’t stop touching each other all day.

James knows how long he’s been without touch, knows how long he’s lived without it, but now that he has it again, he’s starving for it, every minute and every hour. The brush of Thomas’s fingertips on his wrist, his hand on James’s hip, his mouth on James’s mouth, on the back of his neck, his freckles, his shoulders. He’s been starved for Thomas’s lips for years, and now here they are, sparking his skin into pure delight.

James needs to have Thomas inside him; he craves Thomas. He manages to wait until night comes at last and Thomas leads him to a secluded hut at the far end of the plantation.

He turns to James. “I want to look at you,” he says and at the same time James says, “I need you to fuck me.”

James winces as the words spill out of him. He’s crude and raw, and helplessly exposed like this. He never used to feel like this with Thomas, not in this manner, except at the beginning when he was still so uncertain.

It’s like starting over; it’s like coming home.

“Please.” James says.

“Is that really what you want?” Thomas cups his face in his hands, gazing at him intently.

“Yes.” James exhales, shakily. “Yes.” God, he needs it.

“Whatever you need, my love, it is yours.” Thomas kisses his hair, his throat. He pulls James’s shirt loose from his breeches and up over his shoulder to toss aside. “But I still want to look at you.”

James wants to hide. His body was once something worthy to offer Thomas. He’s never considered himself handsome, never seen the appeal, but at least it was strong and unmarked and not tainted. Now he’s weary and scarred and wrecked.

Thomas goes to his knees and James freezes.

Thomas simply looks up at him. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” He opens his breeches and draws James out.

“Christ.” Thomas’s voice is low and hungry.

“Thomas.” James can barely say his name, and then Thomas slips him into his mouth.

James’s hands cup his head, his words gone. Thomas’s beard brushes his thighs and it’s unfamiliar, it’s new, it’s the same, it’s familiar. Thomas stokes his hip with his hand and then he draws off, eyes bright with anticipation. He pulls James’s breeches and drawers down, tangling them around his boots with a laugh.

“My boots.” James says, and they wind up falling on the bed. He tugs them off, setting them to one side and when he looks up again Thomas is already naked.

James stills, just gazing at him.

“You…” He breathes, and that’s all he can say. Thomas has aged, but his body is the same one that James had dreamed of and remembered these last ten years.

Thomas kneels between his legs, kissing him, kissing his chest. “Your body, James…”

“It’s a wreck.” James murmurs.

“It’s magnificent.” Thomas says. “Can you feel how hard you make me?” He presses closer as he kisses James, rubbing his cock greedily over James’s hole. It makes James shiver and Thomas is right; he’s hard already.

 “James.” Thomas draws his lower lips down between his teeth until James keens into his mouth. His mouth is open and wanting and needy for more.

Thomas fetches oil and James leans back watching as he eases his fingers into James.

“Close your eyes.” He whispers.

James doesn’t want to; but he does, lying back on the rough mattress. Thomas is working miracles, soothing the long pained fragments of him, inward and outward until James feels himself practically drifting into the pained bliss of waiting. Thomas is two fingers deep, thrusting into James and his other hand cupping his ass as he kisses James's thigh.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes.” James says through gritted teeth, doing his best not to beg for Thomas to just hurry up and fuck him. He needs it; he needs Thomas now, now now.

There’s the briefest brush of Thomas’s cock over his hole and James fucking whimpers. “Thomas.” He can’t stand it. Thomas does it again and again until James’s body is quivering, trembling all over, helpless to control his own need. His cock drips shamelessly over his belly and Thomas swipes his thumb over the head, catching a drop and brings it to his mouth.

“You opened your eyes.” He looks up from between James’s thighs.

James gives in. “Stop teasing and fuck me already.” He’s dying and Thomas knows it.

“Is that the order of a pirate captain?” Thomas murmurs, his eyes darken.

James’s cock throbs and he answers without weighing the possible consequences. “Yes.”

Thomas’s eyes darken even more. “Yes, sir.” He murmurs and curls his fingers hotly, making James gasp.

And then his fingers are gone and James waits, panting, and then he gasps again as Thomas thrusts into him. It’s exquisite; it’s not enough. He still needs more.

“Move.” James says thickly thorough gritted teeth.

So Thomas does, rocking his hips, thrusting deeper until James is so nearly full of him. His hands cup Thomas’s ass, pulling him closer.

“God.” Thomas murmurs. “Look at you.”

James gazes up at him and then Thomas wraps a hand around a hand around James’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. James rocks his hips, moving in heated motion with Thomas. It’s still not enough.

Thomas looks down at him, and then he rolls them over. “Come on.”

 “What?”

“I want you to ride my cock.” Thomas gazes up at him. “I want to hear you.”

James’s chest shakes as he thinks about surrendering that much.

“James.” Thomas’s hands ease up his hips, stroking at his sides. “Come on.” There’s a challenge in his eyes and James finds himself wanting to match it.

He leans down, impaling himself deeper on Thomas’s cock as he does, to kiss Thomas. Thomas’s teeth sink into his lower lip and James groans low in his throat. He can feel Thomas throughout his body, Thomas pulsing inside him, Thomas filling him. Thomas, here and now and alive.

He rocks his hips, moving slowly at first as he adjusts and then picks up speed. Thomas is holding on to him, urging him for more.

It’s too much. James closes his eyes. He moves faster, crying aloud as he comes, thrusting hotly between Thomas’s hands. He clenches tightly around Thomas, holding him there, holding him until he feels Thomas’s body tense with his impending release.

“James. _James_.” Thomas gasps and James opens his eyes, gazing down at him as Thomas comes deep inside him.

He slips off Thomas and lies beside him, watching his face.

“You are…”

It’s enough. Thomas cupping his face, smiling at him, leaning in to kiss him. James brushes his thumb over Thomas’s cheekbone, unable to keep from smiling himself. It’s enough.


End file.
